Alma, Corazón y Vida
by Gigi SM
Summary: /Fic de Perú/ La Guerra había sido declarada y ya no había marcha atrás. Perú debía de luchar contra su hermano, para defender a su hermana más querida.
1. La hora más oscura

**Disclaimer:  
**1) Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
2) Este fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.  
3) Espero no ofender a nadie con este fanfic.  
4) Este fanfic fue inspirado y algunas partes adaptada del libro **"1879" **de Guillermo Thorndike.

**En Memoria: **Guillermo Thorndike, un gran escritor y periodista peruano, que lamentablemente falleció a los 69 años el 9 de marzo del 2009. Y también; en memoria de todos los caídos, tanto soldados, como civiles, en la guerra del pacifico.

Este será una serie de One-Shots (que lamentablemente no estarán ordenados cronológicamente) sobre "LA GUERRA DEL PACIFICO" que serán inspiradas/adaptadas de los libros (1879, El viaje de Prado, Vienen los chilenos, La batalla de Lima) de GUILLERMO THORNDIKE.

Espero sea de vuestro agrado. Más comentarios de mi parte al final.

Miguel = Perú  
Manuel = Chile

* * *

**ALMA, CORAZÓN Y VIDA**

**CAPITULO I:**

**4 PM, La hora más negra**

En la tarde del cinco de abril de mil ochocientos setenta y nueve, resonaban las grandes campanas de la catedral. Y haciendo le compañía sonaban las campanas de los conventos de La Merced y San Francisco. Cuarenticinco campanarios remecieron la capital, llamando a la población a reunirse en la plaza de armas. No se habían escuchado campanear como este desde que el General San Martín, había declarado la independencia.

-¡Salgan de sus casas! ¡Nos han declarado la Guerra!- Los campanazos sacudían los edificios de la ciudad. Se escuchaba el Himno Nacional, las personas que llegan cantando no se detienen en los portales, avanzan hasta palacio, ubicándose bajo la ventana del despacho del General Prado.

La muchedumbre se aproximaba lo hacían a pie, sobre tranvías, en mulas. Llegaban blandiendo garrotes y cuchillos. Las campanas llamaban a defender a la patria amada, y ellos defienden cada ángulo, cada piedra, que están necesitadas de ellos. Porque, la neblina, la luz, la lluvia, las montañas, el viejo río, los árboles, las casas, todo y todos peligran.

Los universitarios se abrían paso entre la multitud, portando una chamuscada bandera testigo de la victoria del 2 de mayo de 1866. El cantar de las campanas, poderosa pero a la vez triste, expulsó de sus casas a los ciento treinta mil habitantes de la ciudad.

En el interior del palacio de gobierno se podía oír el sonar de las campanas y las voces del pueblo. Desde la ventana del salón del consejo, el General Prado y Miguel miran a la multitud que los aclama. Poco antes de que las campanadas comenzaran, miguel había mantenido una charla con su presidente, con una persona de confianza y un periodista estadounidense. Quienes se habían marchado cuando las campanadas comenzaron.

Miguel desvió su mirada, para poder contemplar el semblante de su presidente. El héroe del 66, quien logro expulsar a Antonio, no ha podido dormir desde hace 10 días, al igual que el pobre de Miguel. Sabía muy bien a que se debía, ya que el estado de su ejército, un ejército que tan solo cuenta con cuatro mil hombres, por ahora solo poseía fusiles viejos, buques lentos, cañones inservibles.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, la angustia embriagaba todo su ser, y el temor por lo que le preparaba el futuro era diferente a lo que sintió antes de ir a la batalla por su independencia, era casi como el presagio de una catástrofe.

El General Prado sin decir nada se dirigió hacia el balcón del palacio, Miguel solo lo siguió.

-¡VIVA EL PERÚ!  
-¡VIVA PRADO!  
-¡MUERTE A CHILE!

Los gritos aumentaron cuando los vieron asomarse por el balcón, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, una a una las campanas se fueron deteniendo. Miguel veía esta escena con asombro, realmente no había esperado que esta fuera la reacción de su gente, ellos ya se preparaban para luchar, para defenderlo. Acaso, era eso lo que llamaban ¿Patriotismo?

Su gente lo aclamaba a él y a su presidente, los enaltecían, y demandaban la muerte de su hermano del sur. Él aun consideraba a Manuel como su hermano, y había hecho todo lo posible para prescindir de aquella guerra. Su corazón se acongojo, no deseaba pelear contra uno de sus hermanos, pero debía hacerlo para proteger a su hermana más preciada. Los aplausos y las aclamaciones aumentaban, Miguel parecía estirar su cuerpo cada vez que el pueblo le enaltecía, como queriendo tener en talla, la grandeza del valor y coraje que el pueblo le atribuía.

-¡Bien, pueblo de Lima, bien!- El General hablo, esto saco de sus cavilaciones a Miguel. El General guardo silencio esperando la multitud se calmara, para después romper el silencio con su fuerte voz. –Se nos ha declarado la guerra cuando abogábamos por la paz. Se nos declaró la guerra porque mediábamos en favor del débil… ¡está bien! Hicimos cuanto era posible para preservar la paz. Ahora haremos cuanto sea necesario para ganar la guerra…-

Miguel solo había prestado atención a las primeras palabras que dijera su presidente, para después llevar su mente en un viaje por los recuerdos, que habían acontecido hace poco. Las conversaciones que había tenido con su hermana Bolivia. Y las recientes discusiones que mantuvo con chile. Realmente había intentado detener esa guerra, pero Manuel no parecía querer dar un paso atrás, y Bolivia lo único que hacía era provocar más a Manuel.

Las palabras del General Prado y los pensamientos de Miguel fueron interrumpidos por las aclamaciones del pueblo:

-¡VIVA PERÚ!  
-¡VIVA PRADO!  
-¡MUERTE A CHILE!

El General Prado volvió a hablar, pero Miguel ya no lo escuchaba. Miguel trataba de recordar que había ocurrido, que había hecho mal. Por qué se dio inicio a esta guerra, porque no pudo detenerla. Aun no comprendía el porqué del desenlace de este hecho. Aunque varios le habían dicho el posible porque de esto, él no podía comprenderlo. Mejor dicho, no deseaba comprender la verdad. Que todo había comenzado con la decisión que había tomado.

Sus pensamientos nuevamente fueron interrumpidos, pero esta vez no solo por la voz del pueblo, sino también por la potente voz de su presidente.

-... ¡Han querido guerra y guerra tendrán!- la voz colectiva del pueblo se hacía más fuerte cada vez. -¡Jóvenes, id a llevar la noticia a todos los rincones del país, Perú ha sido ultrajado y esto no quedara así, id a decir a todos los peruanos que se pongan en pie para anonadar al enemigo! ¡Tendrán guerra tremenda, guerra terrible, como corresponde a la magnitud del agravio recibido!- los gritos de alabanza hacia Perú y su presidente, retumbaron en toda la plaza de armas.

La guerra acababa de comenzar, ya no podía haber marcha atrás, y eso miguel lo comprendía muy bien. Tenia que defender a su hermana, aunque esto le costase la vida misma. Ya no había lugar para cavilaciones, para temer. Ahora debía de luchar junto a su gente para expulsar a Manuel de las tierras bolivianas, y proteger las suyas propias.

Miguel con potente voz grito: -¡VIVA LA PATRIA! ¡VIVA PRADO! ¡MUERTE A CHILE!

Esas palabras, las mismas que habían estado diciendo su gente, los lleno de fuerzas, determinación y de fe. Tanto su pueblo como su presidente estallaron en aplausos. Cuando Prado y Miguel se retiraban del balcón, a sus espaldas el pueblo exaltaba a Miguel y a Prado.

La guerra había sido declarada, y ahora solo quedaba luchar.

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les gustara el fic. ^^

Espero el no haber molestado a nadie con este Fanfic, he tratado de hacerlo lo más neutral posible y plasmar los sentimientos de los personajes, tal cual creo que pudieron ser.

En algunos de los capítulos van a hacer aparición Ecuador, Bolivia, Venezuela, Colombia. Me gustaría que me sugieran nombres para ellos, aun no tengo definido de que genero serian, exceptuando a Bolivia que sería mujer y mayor que Perú.

Por favor, déjenme algún Review, para saber si el fic agrado o no, y si debo de seguir con la historia.

Gracias por leer. ^w^


	2. Carta de Pésame

******Disclaimer:  
**1) Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
2) Este fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.  
3) Espero no ofender a nadie con este fanfic.  
4) Este fanfic fue inspirado y algunas partes adaptada del libro "1879" de Guillermo Thorndike.

* * *

**ALMA, CORAZÓN Y VIDA**

**CAPITULO II:**

**Carta de ****Pésame**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el Combate de Iquique, una batalla que había ganado. Aunque en esta había tenido su primera baja, su primer héroe en esta guerra. La muerte de uno de los suyos siempre era doloroso.

Se preguntaba como se encontraría su hermano Chile, él era quien había tenido una mayor baja en el combate, incluyendo al capitán de la "Esmeralda". Es cierto que perder a Velarde era doloroso, siendo un joven con un prometedor futuro, pero el pensar en que podría haber perdido a Grau, no querría volver a sentir el dolor de perder a alguien que había dado tanto por él.

Le gustaría mostrarle a su hermano que le acompañaba en su dolor. Quizás fue Prat quien mato a Velarde, quien trataba de contener el abordaje del comandante chileno al Huascar, y fue otro peruano el que mato a Prat. Pero todos ellos cumplían su deber patriótico, ellos deseaban defender a su patria. Y realmente, en una guerra, entre soldados no hay buenos o malos, solo personas luchando por amor a su patria.

Grau le había hablado de su intención de escribirle a la viuda de Prat, mostrando sus respetos y en especial por qué sentía un gran pesar por no haber podido evitar la muerte de Prat.

No sabía si escribir una carta sería lo más apropiado. Al menos no en medio de esta guerra, una que acababa de comenzar y no había una fecha próxima para acabar. Si escribía una carta debía enviarla por la vía formal, por qué una carta personal podría llegar a considerarse como algo demasiado sospechoso.

...

* * *

Lima, junio 2 de 1879

Querido Hermano:

Sí, me dirijo a ti como "Querido Hermano". Porqué a pesar de las circunstancias actuales sigues siendo mi querido hermano. Y si en el pasado nuestras diferencias y altercados no han cambiado esto, dudo que eso llegue a pasar.

Mas la razón de dirigirme a ti a través de esta carta no era solo para decirte aquello en medio de esta guerra.

Es por qué un sagrado deber me autoriza a escribirte. En el combate naval del 21 próximo pasado que tuvo lugar en aguas de Iquique, entre naves peruanas y chilenas, su digno y valeroso hijo, el capitán de fragata don Arturo Prat, comandante de la "Esmeralda", fue víctima de su temerario arrojo en defensa y gloria de la bandera de su patria.

Sinceramente deploro tan injusto acontecimiento y te acompaño en el duelo.  
Siempre es doloroso el perder a uno de nuestros hijos al defendernos.

Has de sentirte orgulloso por la gran entrega y aplomo que mostró y que sin duda llegara a ser uno de los personajes más emblemáticos de tu patria. Aunque sin duda puedo afirmar que preferirías tenerlo con vida.

Reiterándote mis sentimientos de condolencia por las bajas habidas en la batalla del 21 de mayo, me despido.

Sinceramente, Representante de la República del Perú.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Después de 3 años y 2 meses continuo con este Fanfic.  
Recalco que son One-Shots, sin orden cronológico.  
Espero les gustara~

Unas aclaraciones, esta batalla se da pocos meses después de que se declarara la guerra, es decir, que la semilla del rencor y desagrado aun no había crecido, por eso Miguel tiene esta actitud. aun demasiado positiva, demasiado idealista.  
Añadí a esta carta un trozo de la carta de Grau a la viuda de Prat.  
La carta va de informal-formal-informal-formal, por que Miguel no puede mantenerse en escribir de forma formal al escribir con verdadero sentimiento. Los sentimientos le ganan.

**Gracias Por leer~**


End file.
